


Too Much

by orangeyskies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark finally put on weight, and Bruce waited for years so god damn it he'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into this kind of thing, you might want to pop out for this one. Trust me.

Tony had been hard at work for nearly an hour. He knew he should be at the least thinking about going to sleep, but he was too close to being finished to give it up now. He was torn away from the numbers suddenly, realizing he'd nearly knocked his soda off the table. Like a sign from God that he'd had too much lately. But where was his pen? 

"Of course," he whispered, spotting it on the ground. He knelt down to retrieve it, but was too tired to get back up. So he stayed on his knees, giving himself a short and much-needed mental break. 

"You think you'd be able to fix that, all the technology you have," Bruce said confidently, walking into his and Tony's usual work area.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago, I left a battery in here yesterday."

"Is there something that needs fixing?" Tony asked from the ground.

"Oh. Uh, I just meant..." Bruce pointed to Tony's middle. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and patted his chest, touching lower as Bruce moved his finger a bit lower.

"Oh," Tony said as he reached his stomach and Bruce gave him a thumbs up. "Something wrong?"

"I've just never seen you this way," Bruce blushed, fixated on how Tony's stomach was nearly resting in his lap.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, yeah, it happens. It's all part of the plan, though."

"That's what you say after you mess up, Tony."

"...Also part of the plan."

Bruce smiled and helped Tony back to his feet.

"You look good, man," he commented, trying not to stare at the way Tony's stomach was falling out of his tight shirt.

"You think so?" Tony asked. He lifted his shirt and rubbed his stomach lightly, inspecting the area like he'd never noticed the new additions before.

"Yeah. I do."

"I think it's the soda," Tony suggested, gesturing to his own on the table. "I knew the late nights would mess with me somehow."

"Aren't you worried about that? What with the suit and all?"

"To be honest with you, Bruce... I kind of outgrew the suit already."

"Kind of? I mean, you're a little heavier now but those things are fairly spacious-"

"I messed with the padding a few months ago and added some more to the middle area. As I learned yesterday, I'm going to have to take that out."

Tony heard a notification sound from his computer and turned around to resolve the issue. He knew Bruce was checking out his ass, and no doubt his softer sides.

"I shouldn't have stripped down so much. I didn't really want anyone knowing."

"No, I'm glad you did- I mean- I'm happy you told-"

Bruce's words slowed to a stop as Tony turned around and strolled over to him. He was worried for a second that Tony would punch him.

But Tony didn't do that. He lifted his shirt, revealing his pudgy stomach, and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna touch or something?" he smirked.

Bruce's face turned red again. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, no doubt searching for any acceptable answer to the question.

"You think I'm messing with you."

"You're always messing with me."

Tony shrugged. "That's fair... but Bruce, you're a lot of things- scientist, inventor, green mean killing machine... but an actor isn't one of those things. You've been into me since we met."

"Well, I, uh..." Bruce stuttered. "If you have a problem with that then sorry."

"Don't be," Tony said with a wink. He returned to his computer and Bruce strolled over beside him, looking at the new progress around the room. 

"I always thought you were cute too," Tony continued. "But now I'm a fat ass and you're old, so I guess we missed our window."

Bruce laughed. "Still sounds pretty good to me."

"God, if I knew you were into this I could have saved years of dieting or whatever it was I tried to do," Tony lamented, scratching at his midsection.

Bruce watched out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "You gonna keep all that to yourself?"

"Hmmm." Tony pretended to consider, rubbing his stomach over his tight shirt. "I think I got enough to share."

"Oh, damn," Bruce groaned. 

"Well, that really got you going."

Suddenly Tony froze, hand on his stomach. 

"Quick, Banner, stop blushing. Act natural. I think I heard something."

They looked around, scared, for a few moments before spotting their good friend Steve Rogers by the door. He was staring at the two of them, looking puzzled.

"What in the-" His eyes searched Bruce and Tony's faces for an answer before realizing that Tony wasn't wearing more than two layers of clothing for the first time in a month. And holy shit, had he gained some weight.

"What are you two doing here so late?" Steve asked.

"I could ask you the same, Captain," Tony answered quickly. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and added, "Just putting this one here on a diet plan."

Tony scowled and turned back to his computer. Bruce and Steve were both still staring at him, then looked to each other.

"What happened, Tony?" Steve laughed. 

Bruce cringed and mouthed "bad idea" to Steve, who shrugged.

Tony turned around and put a hand on his hip as Bruce tried to hide his smile. Steve was about to get his ass handed to him.

"You're just mad that I look amazing without spending half my life in the gym," Tony spat back. 

Steve froze. He suddenly looked much weaker than Tony.

"I don't have to practice flexing my abs to get a kiss," he continued.

"I'd like to see that," Steve smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

Tony threw off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous body. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Bruce, who happily received the message.

And Bruce kissed him passionately in front of Steve, who stood more frozen than his days as a Capsicle. Bruce felt up Tony's body like he had a point to prove.

When they pulled apart after the longest ten seconds of Steve's life, Bruce's hair was already messed up from Tony's hand and he was falling short on breath. 

Tony simply straightened his shirt out and shrugged. "You were saying, Captain?"


End file.
